Cho is attempting Submissive
by PotterParadise16
Summary: Cho wants to experience being Submissive. Will Cedric agree? One-shot.


Cho paced around her room for the last ten minutes, deciding on whether or not she should just go. He may not be home, she thought to herself. She shook her head determinedly and stood in front of her mirror in her bedroom, her sweater wrapped around her arm, as it was Fall. She hadn't seen Cedric since the war at Hogwarts, and she was growing anxious. It would just be a simple visit. If he wasn't there, then she'd owl him and ask to meet with him as soon as he could. It would be so simple.

Cho looked at herself in front of the mirror. She was wearing her favorite skirt, that ended in the middle of her thighs. It was deep purple. Her white tank top was definitely too low to be legal. You could almost see even her nipples. But she wanted his attention. And she'd keep her sweater on in case she ran into his parents. Her hair was pulled back half way, held by pins. Her hair still feathered around her shoulders and breasts. And her sneakers finished it off clumsily. But she didn't really have the heart to try and dress. She was too desperate to see him.

She ran down the stairs and passed her Mum. "Goin' to Cedric's. Be back soon."

Her Mum nodded in reply and resumed her work for the Ministry. Since the war ended, the Ministry has been busy sorting and dealing with the Death Eaters and any others who were sided with Voldemort. Which meant her Mum too. So she didn't see her much. And when she was home, she was busy with her work.

Once she was outside, and her sweater was on and buttoned, she disapparated to Cedric's home.

Cedric sighed, getting up to grab a bottle of water. It was quiet, his parents were out doing God knows what.

Clad in only pajama bottoms and some socks, he felt no need to change because... well, it was nearly bedtime, and he wasn't going anywhere. Hearing a knock at the door, he put down his water and went to see who was there.

Opening the door, he smiled at his girlfriend.

"'Lo, Cho."

She sighed and grinned. "Cedric, you're home."

She closed the distance between them in an instant and embraced him. His smell immediately comforted her. She sighed again and clung to him for dear life.

Cedric laughed and wrapped his arms around Cho, kissing her on the top of the head. "So, what brings you 'round, love?" He smiled down at her, kissing her on the cheek softly before leading her onto the couch.

Cho sat on Cedric's lap when he lowered them onto the couch, still not letting go of him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she kissed him sweetly.

"Well," she started, kissing him again. "I missed you. Way too much. And I was desperate to see you."

She kissed him roughly and ran her fingers through his hair, just like he liked. She sighed and smiled.

"I've missed the taste. And your smell. And your touch."

Cedric grinned, pulling her up onto his lap. "Well, I missed you too, love." He smiled, and kissed her full on the lips, arms wrapping around her waist.

Cho groaned softly and grabbed at his hair. "Are your parents home?"

Cedric's breathing hitched, a nervous laughter bubbling out of his throat. "Well, someone's a bit eager tonight, eh?" Smirking up at her, he bit at her bottom lip before pulling away. "Mm, they'll be out for a while, actually..."

Cho's eyes lit up instantly. "Please, Cedric? I have something in mind for you. I think we'd both enjoy it."

She bit her lip and traced a finger down his chest slowly, kissing him for the umpteenth time.

Cedric groaned against Cho's lips, pushing his chest against her fingers lightly. His hands worked his way around the hem of Cho's shirt, playing with it lightly. Looking up at Cho with a bit of a smirk on his face, Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind, love?"

Cho licked her lips and chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, I was thinking… Since you were submissive for me once… I could… I could be for you too… As kind of a reunion night since the war?"

Cedric raised an eyebrow in slight suspicion. "Are... er, you are about that?"

Cho nodded and beamed. "Of course. I'd like to know what it feels like."

Cedric groaned a bit and nodded, going back to kissing Cho. Slowly, he crept his hands under her shirt, sliding it over her head. A small grin swept over his lips, as he looked up at Cho.

"No bra tonight?"

Cho let out a small breath as his cool fingers touched her breasts. She let out a small hum of approval.

"No." Cho breathed, closing her eyes.

Cedric laughed against her lips, fingers toying with her nipples. With his right hand, he massaged her left breast. His fingers were toying with her right breast, tweaking the nipple gently and pulling it back.

"This okay?"

Cho gasped and moaned as she bent her head back. She bit her bottom lip and pushed her breasts even closer to his hands in desperate need.

"Oh please."

Cedric smiled, ducking down to lick across her chest. His lips moved over one of her nipples, sucking on it gently, where his hand was softly playing with the other, making sure that both got equal attention.

Cho's arms started shaking slightly with the attention that her body was getting. She licked her lips quickly like a serpent. Already her thighs were started to warm up with her liquids. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and started grinding against him slowly.

Cedric hissed against Cho's mouth, erection pressed up hard against the warmth of her thighs. He pressed his mouth slightly harder against her breast, hips moving in synch with hers.

Cho moaned and started breathing heavily. "Cedric, can we… Can we please try that? In-In your room?"

Cedric groaned, temporarily unable to stop thrusting his hips into Cho. "Y-Yeah, 'course... mhm... Cho, God..."

Cho bit her lip and leaned into Cedric. "I don't… I don't think this is your room, Ced."

Cedric gasped, doing his best to still his hips and avoid the mocking from his girlfriend. Unfortunately, this just resulted in his hips moving teasingly slow for him. "Hnn... no, it isn't... C-Cho..."

Cho chuckled quietly and kissed Cedric. "Shouldn't you be giving the instructions? Or do you want me to direct you?"

Cedric gasped and laughed a little bit, the fabric of his boxers making his foreskin slide up and down his prick gloriously.

"That... er- might be a good idea, yeah..."

Cho resisted frowning and kept a smile on her face. "Okay, well come on then."

Cho got up and grabbed his hand, slowly leading him up to his room. When they got in there, she shut the door behind him and turned to face him.

Cedric nearly screamed at the loss of contact once Cho left his lap, his cock throbbing desperately in his trousers. Quickly, he followed Cho down to his room, wasting absolutely no time.

With no second thought, he pushed Cho up against the door, grinding his hips into hers.

"Fuck, Cho..."

Cho gasped and let out a yelp when he cornered her against the door. Her eyes widened slightly, but more in surprise than anything. His hips grinding into her automatically made her quiver as she bit her lip and giggled.

"Cedric," she purred. "Please do that again."

She couldn't even begin to explain the rush that came over her when he did that to her. Cornering her set off some kind of mating primal instinct that made her want him more than ever.

Cedric nodded furiously and obliged, rotating his hips into Cho's in long, smooth strokes that made the precum leak down his shaft.

"Hnn, this alright?"

Cho let out a whimper as she was grinded on. "Oh, Cedric… Oh yes…"

Cedric growled into Cho's mouth, hips moving at a faster rhythm. "Cho, I need to shag you, reallyreallyreallyfuckingsoo n." He pulled away from Cho to suck on her neck, hands firmly grasping her thighs for a better position to thrust.

Cho shivered and moaned loudly. "Cedric, can you…"

She bit her lip, scared to be more descriptive. She dug her nails into his arms and let out a heavy breath.

Cedric groaned in mild frustration, trying to shove his trousers off (unsuccessfully) with one hand. "Cho, can I what? Yes, I'll do it, I don't care, God, just fucking tell me please..."

Cho bit her lip nervously. "Erm, well… Do you think… You could be… Possessive? Over me?"

Cedric nearly choked, mind barely working. "Eh? S-Sure, yeah... er... can you remove your trousers... please?"

Cho smiled. "Cedric. You don't need to say please. And you don't need to be so utterly nice about it."

She kissed him softly and put her hands on his chest, waiting for him to try again.

Cedric swallowed, rather unsure of what to say. He used instinct, and took a deep breath. Looking directly into her eyes, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Cho, take off your trousers. Mine too."

Cho nodded and leaned down to take off her panties. She stepped out of them, her dress still on. She pulled down Cedric's the rest of the way and grinned at how hard he was already. She stood back up and looked at him, awaiting her next orders, her body humming in satisfaction of not having to think.

Cedric nodded rather dumbly, surprised that went rather well. His cheeks flushed for a moment, deciding whether or not he should say what his prick wanted him to.

"Er- ah- s-suck me.. er, off. I'll do.. the- er, ah.. same."

Cho sucked in a breath and nodded, resisting the urge to smile, and knelt down in front of him. With one hand, she grabbed his base and gripped it firmly, and used the other to grab his waist. Slowly, she put his length inside her mouth, and started moving her mouth up and down his shaft. As she moved out, she flicked her tongue onto the tip of him and kissed it gently. She took it back inside her mouth and hallowed her cheeks out as she started sucking him off roughly.

Cedric tilted his head back, and his mouth hung open. The sound of his whining and panting filled the room, and he ran his fingers unconsciously rough through Cho's hair, whispering nothings just for her.

"F-fuck, Cho, you're so beautiful, God, yes, do that again, fuuuuuck..."

Cho did as he asked and repeated her earlier motion, this time going slower. She made an "O" shape with her mouth and removed her mouth. Then, on a daring notion, she started at the underside of the base of his cock and drug her teeth on it gently, licking her tongue along it after each little section. Once she got to the tip, she nipped at it gently and licked at the precum that was escaping. She moaned softly and kissed it, her tongue encircling the very top of it teasingly.

Cedric's knees gave way for half a second, his groaning echoing throughout his room. He grabbed onto the door for leverage, looking down into Cho's eyes. Slowly, he thrusted his hips forward into Cho's mouth. Gradually, he got faster, and faster, until he was practically fucking her mouth.

Cho's throat constricted slightly, but she didn't cough. She took it in her mouth greedily, moaning loudly and freeing the hand that was holding his base to start rubbing her clit. Instantly, it started to throb painfully. She closed her eyes and moaned as the precum started to fill her mouth slowly, lapping it up like a thirsty dog. She leaned forward and started rubbing it faster and faster, begging him to just take control. She wanted him to, so badly.

Cedric moaned, his hands cupping Cho's face, eyes locked on her rapidly rubbing her clit. With a great effort, he stopped thrusting and pulled her face back, helping her up to her feet. He pushed Cho's hand aside, replacing it with his own. Slowly, very very slowly, he pushed one finger inside of her while his thumb gently rubbed at her clit.

"Hm, good?"

Cho swallowed the precum that was in her mouth and her breath hitched when he touched her. A wave of pleasure struck her instantly, and her eyes almost closed, her mouth hanging open slightly as she moaned softly. Gods, it felt good. Her breathing became heavier, and her hips started swaying with him, trying to meet the demands her body wanted. She bit her lip and swung her head back, her shirt starting to stick to her skin, revealing her taut nipples from underneath it, and her skirt gently touching the back of her thighs as it swayed.

Cedric smiled lightly, pulling his hand away. Slowly, he backed down so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed, with his legs hanging off the edge.

Calmly, he beckoned Cho over.

Cho had to force herself not to just run over to him and tackle him. Slowly, quietly, she walked over and stood in front of him, looking down at him eagerly.

Cedric did his best to keep the blush off his cheeks, although he felt like his effort were useless. He coughed, spreading his legs slightly.

He pushed Cho down so that she was sitting on his lap, straddling him lightly. "You can ride me, if you'd like."

Cho bit her lip. "Would you like me to, Master?"

She purred slightly at the last word, her body shivering at the use of it. She desperately wanted him to be in control. She wanted to know that feeling. Just like when she was for their anniversary.

Cedric choked a little, gripping the base of his cock. "Yes, Cho."

Cho bit her lip and smiled, her cheeks burning. She adjusted herself a little until his length was touching the tip of her walls, and slid down slowly. It was instant relief. She sighed and started moving forward and backward, slowly, savoring the feel of it inside her once more. She had missed this so much. Too many nights she had tried to satisfy herself using her fingers in absence of him, but it was never enough. She never felt as full as she did with him.

She wrapped her hands behind his neck and started moving faster, taking all of him in, filling herself up. She let out raspy breaths and small whimpers and moans as her body adjusted and formed to fit him. There was such a pulsating sensation in her pussy, begging her to go faster. She moaned audibly in his ear and started riding him harder and faster, needing to feel him in her as much and as often as possible. Her hips started moving in circles, enveloping him inside of her. It made her body quake and shiver.

Cedric lay there, hips moving up whenever Cho's slammed down onto his lap. His mouth hung open, unable to think, let alone speak. His hands gripped her hips, slowly helping her move with ease. His eyes were fixated on her breasts, directly eye-level with him.

Cho licked her lips like a serpent and paused to look at him. She was taking uneven breaths, trying to level out. His cock was still inside her.

"You know," she breathed. "You could be a bit more… Erm… Dominant. If you like. I know it's not really… You… But… I'd like to… To know… Experience… What you did… On our anniversary…"

She looked at him nervously and swallowed. She was so scared he wouldn't understand, or couldn't do it. She bit her lip in anticipation.

Cedric raised an eyebrow in concern, trying to figure out the words to say. "Are you sure that's what you want? I don't want to- ah, hurt you."

Cho sighed and smiled despite what he said. "Cedric. I'm not sure how many times I'll need to say this, but you will not hurt me. I promise. We have a safe word. I'll only use it if I really am in pain, and in all the times we've made love, I've never been in pain. I swear I'll tell you if I hurt. But it's not like I'm a virgin, considering what position I'm in at the moment."

Cedric laughed nervously, nodding his head. "If that's what you'd like..."

Slowly, he pushed himself fully onto the bed, flipping him and Cho over so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He pushed his hands down onto her shoulders, holding her in place. His hips pushed slow into her at first, but soon sped up to the point where sweat started to gather at the top of his forehead.

Cho made a soft "oof" sound when he flipped her over. When he started riding her, though, everything in her brain took a vacation. She couldn't think clearly as he started sweating. Her heart rate increased, and she began sweating too. She moaned louder than she had earlier and cried out his name in ecstasy. The pounding that he was giving her sent her sensations into overdrive. She was hungry, and loving every second of it. She wanted more.

"More." She moaned, biting his lip.

Cedric had his eyes squeezed shit, panting furiously with every thrust. "Nngh", he tried to reply to Cho, but all efforts had been lost long before. He pulled out fully, his legs shaking with the pressure of her completely gone. He kissed her on the forehead, before sitting up on the edge of the bed. Slowly, he sunk her down onto his cock, propelling her up and down as fast as he could with his hands, his hips trying to meet their speed.

"C-Cho, am I—uh, h-hurting you?"

Cho whimpered as he left, and was about to complain when he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, sliding himself into her again. She let out a moan of pleasure and wrapped her hands around his neck as she rode on him. Her eyes looked straight at his with pure lust. She shook her head at his question and kissed him roughly.

Cedric moaned into Cho's mouth, tongue fighting with hers for dominance. He started thrusting into her faster, swirling his hips into little circles every so often. His lips attached to her neck, and his hands drove the speed of her hips, hoping Cho wouldn't have to do anything.

Cho easily let him dominate her and just sat in his lap. She silently pleaded with him to do something like she had done to him. She hoped it would get through. She let out a cry of happiness when he started circulating inside of her. She shivered and threw her head back, biting her lip.

"Oh Gods, yes!" she mewled.

Cedric moaned low and deep into Cho's throat, hips starting to lose their rhythm. He could feel from the low coiling in his stomach that this wasn't going to last much longer, and he was going to come really fucking hard. "Nngh, Cho, close…"

Cho immediately picked up the pace. She figured out by now that he wasn't going to do anything more. She rode him harder than she ever had before, grunting and clinging onto his neck with her nails digging into it. Tears stung her eyes, but she fought them back and focused on making sure he came.

Cedric slowed down the second he noticed Cho had tears in her eyes. He tried his best to regulate his breathing.

"Cho. C-Cho, no, what's wrong, did I hurt you?"

Cho shook her head. "N-Nothing. Let's finish."

She kissed him, forcing herself not to start crying that second.

Cedric stilled his movements, pulling her face away from his.

"Cho, no. What's wrong? What happened? I love you, remember?"

Cho's bottom lip quivered, but she shook her head. "Nothing."

Cedric took his fingers, placing them gently on the underside of Cho's chin. Pulling her head up slowly to meet his, he stared intently at Cho, his eyes infinitely tender. "Cho, love. What did I do? It's okay, really. Tell me what's wrong, I'm right here."

The way he looked at her caused her to lose what little control she had on her tears. She started sobbing. Ugly sobbing. Her face fell into her hands as she lost complete control of her tears. They began soaking her face. Her cheeks started heating up in embarrassment. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time, and now was not the time to be crying. But she couldn't help it.

Cedric stared at Cho, utterly bewildered. He didn't say a thing, he just pulled her close up against his chest, cradling her gently, stroking her hair with one hand and her back with another.

Cho's shoulders slumped as she rested her body against him. It made her cry even harder. She curled up against him, soaking his chest with tears.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, C-Cedric." She whimpered, her voice cracking.

Cedric kissed her cheek, continuing to hold her and stroke her hair and back, rocking her gently back and forth. "Shh. You're fine, it's okay. I love you, it's okay."

Cho wiped her face and sniffled. Tears were still running down her face, but she had stopped as abruptly as she started.

"I-I… I just… I really wanted to know… W-What it was l-like to b-be submissive… I-I just… I'm sorry… I-I asked too much of you…"

Cho bit her lip and hid her face, red lighting up her cheeks.

"No, no," Cedric whispered, his voice soft and tender. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have just gone with it. It's completely fine, you did nothing wrong."

Cho shook her head. "I-It's fine. I just asked t-too much."

Cedric shook his head, his hand gently continuing to stroke Cho's back. "You did nothing wrong, none of it was your fault." He smiled a bit sadly. "It was my fault, really. I should have stopped immediately when it got too much. I'm so sorry, love."

Cho blinked when his words registered in her brain. "What do you mean 'it got too much'?"

Cedric hummed for a moment, thinking back. "I'm not one to go too fast, I s'pose. It all felt too much, it kind of… eh, started to feel... not right, if you know what I mean. I'm so sorry, I love you, Cho."

Cho nodded numbly. Her heart dropped significantly, but she showed no sign of a difference. She curled up close to him and closed her eyes.

"Love you, too." Cho mumbled.

"Cho," Cedric began softly, "what's wrong? Like, what's really wrong?"

Cho shook her head softly. "Nothing. I'm kinda sleepy. Will your parents be back tonight?"

Cedric huffed slightly. "Tell me what's wrong, really. I know something's up. But they won't be back tonight, no. And even if they were, I could just lock the door."

Cho hummed. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Cedric pursed his lips. "Of course you can. Just… please, tell me what's up with you, Cho."

Cho sighed and started to crawl out of his arms when she realized he was still holding her.

She raised her brow at him. "Could you let me go so I can get into some clothes?"

Cedric stared firmly at her. "Cho, tell me what's up."

Cho pursed her lips. "Let me go."

Cedric quirked an eyebrow at her, sighing.

"Cho, I love you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you, and… well, I care loads about you. You're utterly brilliant, and there's nothing more that I want than to spend the rest of my life loving and caring for you. But I can't do that if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Cho blinked, astonished at what he said. There were very few times he'd ever been so open and honest without blushing or stuttering. This was one of them. She swallowed.

"Cedric, I-" she started, swallowing again. "I really don't think it's that big of a deal."

Cedric stared intently at her, position not changing.

"Well, I do. So tell me."

Cho blinked and huffed in frustration at him. "Cedric, please let me up. I'm uncomfortable just sitting here naked in front of you not even doing anything."

Then, she started trying to wriggle out of his arms, frowning at how hard his grip was.

Cedric frowned, loosening his grip slightly.

"Cho, it means a lot to me when you feel this way. I just… it'll mean a lot to me if you could please just let me know what's bothering you. Please."

Cho squealed when he loosened his grip, falling suddenly out of his arms and onto the floor. She let out a loud breath and got up, grabbing her bra and knickers and sliding them on quietly. She sighed heavily and looked out of his window at the moon. It was shining brightly inside, illuminating her body as she looked at it with a hint of a smile on her face.

Cedric quirked an eyebrow at her, apparently unashamed of how naked he was.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

Cho broke her gaze and looked at him in the eyes, bashful of staring any further downward. "No."

She smirked at him, trying to give him some small hint. He knew exactly how she always gave in and told him. Why wasn't he using it? She crossed her arms and just stared at him.

Cedric sighed desperately, sliding up next to Cho.

"Is there anything I can do for you to tell me?"

She raised her brow slowly at him and her grin widened. "If you have to ask, you shall never know. If you know, you need only ask."

Cedric quirked an eyebrow at her, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

"Is it… eh, sexual?"

Cho giggled. "Some seek eternal desire, while others seek only the measure of affection needed for the right resource of information needed."

Cedric nodded, doing his best to act like he knew what the hell Cho just said.

"So… I love you, and I care about you infinitely. And one day, I'd love to marry you and we could live forever in happiness. If that isn't enough for you to tell me what makes you feel anything other than happiness, I don't know what is."

Cho hummed. "Love is but the bud of romance."

She kissed him on the cheek and licked her lips, desire starting to form back up again. She was liking this little mind game she created, and hoped he'd finally figure it out. She only ever used riddles one other time, and it ended beautifully for both of them.

Cedric groaned, pulling away from Cho.

"How about this… if you tell me what's upsetting you, I'll give you whatever you want. Honest."

He smiled warmly over at her, care evident in his eyes.

Interest sparked in her eyes. She hummed and bit her lip.

"Like what?" she asked, completely dropping the riddle game.

"Anything," Cedric croaked. He moved up close to her, kissing her softly on the tip of her nose.

"Cho, just tell me what's wrong, and I'll do anything. Honest. Bursting into tears in the middle of sex indicates something, love."

Cho licked her lips and looked up at him. "Remember what I was asking earlier?"

Her heart was pounding, but she knew she had to ask, even if it may make him uncomfortable. She feared it might upset him, and if it did, she'd drop it and just tell him. But she had to try one last time.

Cedric nodded, smiling kindly at her for her to go on.

She licked her lips again. "Well, I really do earnestly want to try that. I-I mean, if you really don't want to, we don't have to. B-But I would like to try it. Please."

Cedric looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Cho, what made you burst into tears in the middle of sex?"

Cho bit her lip and sighed. "I-I just… I really wanted it to happen. And for you to say you don't feel comfortable with it or don't want to do it, it just kinda… It upset me. That's all."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Cho, I'm not comfortable with it in fear of hurting you, or making you uncomfortable. All I want is for you to be okay, and not to cry if I'm going too fast."

Cho shook her head. "Cedric, I've told you so many times that I will tell you if you're hurting me. Otherwise you're not. I've always been honest with you about that. The only time you've ever hurt me was the first time, and that's because I was a virgin. I won't cry. I just want to try it."

Cedric sighed, looking down at her, nodding slowly. "If you'd honestly like to try it, you'd have to guide me through it. But I'd be happy to do it." He smiled warmly at her, kissing her on the cheek. "Love you."

Cho blinked. "Y-You're serious?"

Cedric laughed a little. "Of course I am!"

Cho bit her lip nervously. "Well… I'm not sure how much exactly I can help, but you could take some tips from when I… er… dominated…"

She blushed and cleared her throat nervously. "I'll help you as much as I can."

* * *

a/n: **Hey there! Yet another of mine and Shannon's! :) Review, review, review please! We're working on a… better dom!Ced at the moment. Not sure when it'll finish, but we'll let you know!**


End file.
